nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Kagato
'Character First Name:' Kagato 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' Kagato 'Nickname: (optional)' Demi God of the Rain 'Age:' 32 ''Date of Birt''h: 02/05/168 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 6"0 'Weight:' 185 lbs 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Ninja Amekage Head of the Uzumaki Clan 'Scars/Tattoos:' Chakra Rods in Nose. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' 'Personality:' He is very protective of his family, Daughter Akemi, he can sometimes come across as cold and Heartless, but he is very caring, loving and dedicated to those closest to him. He is very energetic but has calmed down a bit as he travelled the lands and became older and fell in love. He can be ruthless at time even blood thirsty yet kind and caring as well. He always stays true to his beliefs, even if it makes him out to be hard headed at times. Knowing full well how cold this world can be he walks the greyish area not on either side. He changed dramatically when his little sister was killed then his parents after those two life altering events he was never the same as he was in his younger years more care free and kind now more harden. 'Behaviour:' Kagato doesn’t let many people get close to him, He has a hard time trusting new people, and some would consider him a loner type. Kagato trusts his inner circle completely and is always loyal to his close friends and family those who which know his other side the caring and kind side. He always makes time for his family, He trains hard, and fights even harder to protect his friends, family and the population of Amegakure. 'Nindo: (optional)' Kagato before fighting: I came to party! "It's better to be hated for who you are then to be loved for something you're not." " You can see God When I take my mask off." 'Summoning:' Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Yang - Small kitten -Posses the same Rinnegan as Kagato, Can share a feild of vison with him. King of Hell 'Bloodline/Clan:' Descendant of Nagato . Rinnegan Uzumaki Clan 95% Uchiha Clan 5% Kagato's Parents Ninja Class: Kage 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' Wind 'Weapon of choice:' War Fan 'Strengths:' *Stamina *Fuinjutsu *Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' *Medical Jutsu *Kenjutsu *Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 (7.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 (6) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 6 (24) Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 '(6) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 '(8) 'Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 '(6) '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '2 (10) War Fan, ReBrether' Total: 77.5 'Jutsu List:' 'Basic:' Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Transformation Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Rope Escape Technique Jutsu: Amplification Summoning Technique Rain Tiger at Will Technique Chakra Sensing Technique Bansho Ten'in Shinra Tensei Chibaku Tensei Shadow Clone Technique Chakra Disruption Blades Chakra Receivers Chakra Propulsion Soul Removal Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique Fuinjutsu Technique: Tier l - Allows use of D Rank Tier ll - Allows use of C Rank Advanced - Allows use of B Rank Superior - Allows use of A Rank Legendary - Allows use of S Rank Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Uzumaki Sealing Technique Dead Demon Consuming Seal Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals Five-Seal barrier Finger Carving Seal Mirrored sudden attacker Technique Mental Barricades Water Realease: Water Release: Azura Dragon Palm Water Release: Water Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release:Wild Water Wave Water Release:Hiding in Rain Technique Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique Water Release: Heavens Convergence Water Release: Water Prison Technique 'Wind Release:' Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Slash Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball 'Fire Release:' Fire Release: Flaming Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique 'Earth Release:' Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon 'Lightning Release:' Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique TaiJutsu: Tier I - Allows use of D rank Tier II - Allows use of C rank Advanced - Allows use of B rank 'Nature Type:' Water Release Wind Release Fire Release Lightning Release Earth Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release 'Family' Kokoro Uzumaki - Mother - deceased Oagato Uzumaki - Father - deceased Hanako Uzumaki - Sister - deceased Akemi Uzumaki - Daughter 'Allies' Amegakure Akatsuki Akemi Uzumaki Haven Hyuga Kelicus Senju Zai Takahashiryu 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Kagato had begun his life in not in the best conditions; his family wasn’t that well off in life. His family consisted of His Mother Kokoro his father Oagato and his sister Hanako. They were pretty much dirt poor and tossed aside treated like trash and left to fend for their selves. Each day was a fight for survival, never knowing if they would have anything to eat or drink that day. He grew up in a time of constant war and unrest. At the age of 8 seeing his baby sister get attacked by rouge ninja as an attempt to get to his mother and father he awakened his Rinnegan and took out the would be attackers ever since then he vowed to get stronger to protect his sister and family, He would later be trained in the Amegakure Quickly learning technique, skills in fighting. Kagato passed his genin exams with easy for this is what he lived for; He had wanted to become stronger to protect the ones he held dear another few years of training would pass as the chuunin exams came around. Kagato’s team surpassed any and all challenges laid out in front of them passing with ease. Which created jealous among so many other shinobi in the hidden rain, Kagato and his team he was sent out on mini missions to master his skills, where he would come across a starving Kitten, he named the Kitten Yang which has never left his side or rather head since, as he progressed the missions got longer, and more difficult. He was paired up with his sister Hanako for the most part until Later on in his life His sister Hanako would be sent out on a mission of surveillance alone over to the land of fire, no word of her progress would be heard for over a week so Kagato sets out to track her down. Kagato would find her dead; he was too late to help her. Kagato scoops his sister’s lifeless body up off the ground and proceeds to carry her back home. Just after breaking the news to his family Kagato ventures out into the city of Amegakure, at this point in his life he was unsure of many things. He had just lost his sister, a family member he cared for very deeply, which as kids they were never a part. Kagato just kept walking down the streets of Amegakure going down each; He reached the end of the street he had been currently on like five blocks away from his parents’ house, and ducted down one of the more darkened alleyways. Kagato was looking down at the ground at this point just moping along not paying any attention to the world around him, when all of a sudden he bumped into someone. In his not paying attention he ended up knocking both of them down to the ground. His eyes peer up, and look directly into the girl’s eyes. Kagato was drawn into her eyes captivated by them although his own had a look of despair to them hers seemed to be full of life. Kagato shakes his head from left to right, and then stands up quick. Kagato nods to the young girl who she looked to be about two years younger than him and offer’s her hand. Kagato tells the girl in a soft tone “I’m sorry” taking her hand in his, he carefully helps her up off the ground. He explains how he was lost in thought about how he had just lost his sister. It seemed she hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going either she had been walking and reading a book. Kagato ends up telling her his name, and she offered hers in return. She told him her name was Kiyomi Uchiha. Kagato ends up spending hours talking to kiyomi, in which he had this feeling he had known her forever. Kagato ends up walking her home that night, than makes his own way home. The very next day then proceeds to have his sister’s right eye removed and transplanted into his own. After having the eye transplanted in his right his Rinnegan in that eye would turned blood red, he would then stat turn over to his side and peered at his sister’s corps and stated the following “with your right eye you will see the future with me” this being his 1st great pain in his life. After his sister’s passing he was never the same, he became even more dedicated to becoming stronger all the while He would search for his sister’s killer or killers wanting nothing more to pass judgment on them. Kagato giving his self about a month to heal from his sister’s eye being transplanted, He set out and dedicated his time to finding his sister’s killers. Which turns out he finds out that. Kagato knew he couldn’t do this on his own; he set out to the girl Kiyomi’s house and asked her for her help tracking down his sister’s killers. He had come to find out that she was an excellent ninja much like his self. After searching high and low for months on end they get a bit of information about how it was none other than those of Hanzo’s descendants that where hired to take out his sister. Kagato’s family had a long history with the likes of this blood line, dating as far back as Kagato’s descendant Nagato Uzumaki. Kagato and kiyomi tracked these Hanzo relatives down, to a rundown hide out about a two month s traveling distance by foot from the Amegakure border. Where they infiltrated their hide out and made quick work of all those inside. Kagato and Kiyomi after accomplishing what they set out to do set back out on their journey home taking about two months to get back to the border of Amegakure. Their journey was a long one, and their bond seemed to be growing. As He comes to the little home of his mother in father well inside the rain village he could immediately tell something was wrong the door to the home was knocked off its hinges laying there open, he quickly made a dash to the back of the home to enter through the back door in doing so he heard voices inside he enters the tiny home only to see his father and mother laying there in a pool of their own blood the two attackers had killed them in their sleep. They hadn’t noticed him watching them the they were covered from head to toe and their faces where completely covered by mask, not trace or sign to where they came from Kagato had never came a crossed someone dressed as they were it was if they were the shadow’s themselves. For the first time in his life he was frozen not by fear it was something else all he could do is watch as the two left. He then went over to his mother and father looking down at their cold lifeless bodies first picking up his mother holding her as if she was a new born he then sat down next to where his father was laying a tear would form in his right eye he would quickly dismiss it. This even would be the second great pain in his life. The very next day Kagato went and seen Kiyomi, and told her of his plans on leaving the village, there wasn’t much left for him here anymore, his whole family was gone. Kiyomi agreed to go along with Kagato on his journey. Their journey would be a long tough road they would have to take shelter where they could in caves under tree’s, having to defend against rouge ninja and even animals. Most of their journey was spent in the country of fire. Close to almost two years pass, Kagato and Kiyomi had started to head back towards the Amegakure, in these two years they had become very close to one another. Their love grew for each other and Kiyomi was with child, thus they decided it best to head back towards their home land. As they almost reached the border between the Country of Fire and the Rain it started to become night. Kagato would come upon A seemingly a banded structure that seemed to lead underground. The door had been all weathered and seemed to be untouched for years. He pulled back the doors and followed the stair case down he walked quickly down but being careful not to make any sounds. Kagato was checking out the structure making sure it was safe before he had Kiyomi come down. Kagato made his way to the main room; the room was dark only faint light showing bits and pieces of the room. The room seemed to be an old war shelter long forgotten, Kagato didn’t really know from which war it was from but as he further explored the place he found it to be rather safe, there were even some old beds along the side, of the furthest wall, It was the perfect place to bed down for the night. Kagato called Kiyomi down seeing as it was safe and sealed the door behind them. Kagato made up one of the beds an prepared a sleeping area for His self and Kiyomi, That night in a dream Kagato seen his ancestor Nagato. He spoke to Kagato telling him he was the one destined to continue on the path of peace and the one that needed to restore the Organization His self Konan and Yahiko started some many decades ago. Kagato had awakened from the dream feeling a great urgency to make it back to the Amegakure. His Awoken Kiyomi from her sleep, telling her of the dream and how it was so vivid and life like to him that he couldn’t shake this feeling and urged the two to set out immediately. The Amegakure wasn’t that far off maybe a 3 hour trip. When they finally reach their destination Kagato would drop to his knees in disbelief. The once rain filled land was set ablaze,, Kagato would then snap out of it and start to get up, He found some inner dormant strength. He made a few hand signs rather quickly then reached his hands up over his head and towards the sky a few a few words would escape his “lips rain tiger at will” clouds would start to formed swirled overhead. The heavens opened up rain would poured down like it the Amegakure seen during the time Pein otherwise known as Nagato had used the same technique. On that day Kagato vowed to restore the village back to its former glory taking up the lead of the village becoming the Amekage alongside Kiyomi. Even amongst the fire and destruction of the village Kagato was lead to the tower his great grandfather that still stood there. The Tower had been a banded for many decades and was in need of repair. Kagato would come across documentation of an organization Nagato himself helped form and why they had formed The Akatsuki in the first place. Kagato taking his dream in to consideration began reforming this Organization in secret. The goal of this was to bring the true peace his whole family yearned for by any means necessary. The restoration of the village took years to accomplish, Where in that Time Kagato in Kiyomi ended up marrying and having , one daughter Akemi. They expanded the Land of rain’s borders as the village flourished once more over taking a rather large chunk of land that led to the coast line. With The restoration of the village and organization that was up and coming, is where their journey truly began... The months pass and their trials were tough ones, the villages were prospering under the watchful eye of Kagato, but one thing that he never expected happened. His wife at the time Kiyomi ended up taking off in the middle of the night. This was no small feat mind you seeing as how the rain that always fell like constant tears falling from the heavens above were tied directly into his senses, yet she somehow managed to elude detection. There was a small envelope placed next to him on the pillow next to him where she had nestled her head in almost every night. Kagato fumbled with the envelope pulling it open and with great care pulls a two letters out. One was a decree of divorce the other an explanation. It had seemed Kiyomi had enough of the life she Kagato and ended it that very night. This threw Kagato into a depression for the next few months staying locked up in his tower. He often wondered to his self what did he do wrong, where did things go wrong? She had left him without even a real reason. They had been through so much together yet it was all over. Unfortunately after months of depression Kagato had to enforce the laws of the village, well any hidden village. Kiyomi from this day forward was marked as a traitor to Amegakure and was a kill on sight. There was no telling if she would tell the secrets to their enemies and it couldn’t be left up to chance. Kagato dispatched a team of Anbu to take of this loose end. Since this day Kagato guarded his heart , and became more cold to others hardly letting anyone new get close to him, yet his life continued and went on a lonely one for the most part but went on none the less. 'Role Play Library' Kagato vs. Haven - A Duel at Amegakure Falls A chance meeting Prego attack phase - Yonshi - 7/11/13 Contract with Yonshigakure 6/25/13 Amegakure Border Rp 6/15/13 Debate Attack On the Amekage 6/22/13